Our Honey-coloured Memories
by Shaanon
Summary: Mengejarmu. Selalu mengejarmu dari belakang. Walau aku yakin, aku tidak akan berhasil menggapaimu. AoKise.


**Our Honey-coloured Memories  
Author: Shaanon  
Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei  
Pair: AoKise. Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta.  
Warning(s): BL. Kise's POV.  
A/N1: Terinspirasi dari Kaijou lawan Touou dan **_**Flashback-flashback **__**heartbreaker**_** mereka. Chapter 64 di manga, episode 23 di anime. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Kalian tahu?

Pertemuan pertama kami _bukanlah_ hal yang spesial.

Di musim merah muda tiga tahun yang lalu, musim yang dipenuhi kelopak bunga Sakura di tiap langkah kau berjalan. Kantin sekolah menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan pertama kita, di waktu istirahat pada tahun ajaran pertama Sekolah Menengah Pertama kami. Tidak ada yang spesial. Tak ada perasaan yang penting. Kita hanya bertukar kontak mata dan hanya seperti itu—

Kesan pertamaku untuknya; ia hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang berkulit gelap.

Kelas memisahkan kita, dan itu membuatku jarang melihatnya. Kami termakan kesibukan masing-masing. Di jam sekolah, kami tidak dapat bertemu. Sedangkan di waktu seusai bel terakhir berbunyi, ia sibuk dengan kegiatan klub-nya, sedangkan aku dengan kegiatanku sebagai seorang model.

Sesekali mataku menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut biru gelap di lorong sekolah tiap pergantian kelas, namun ia tidak pernah menyadariku dan aku pun tidak peduli. Ia _belum_ memasuki zona wilayah perhatianku.

Dan satu tahun pun berlalu begitu saja...

**xxx**

Hei, Aominecchi.

Tahukah kau bagaimana perasaanku saat kita bertemu untuk kedua kalinya?

Saat bola oranye itu menghantam punggung kepalaku, saat kau mendekatiku seraya memanggilku dengan sebutan _'Kise-kun yang populer dan terkenal.'_ Keingin tahuanku mengajakku mengikutimu, dan tungkai kakiku membawa tubuh ini menuju aula olahraga dengan sendirinya.

Dan pada saat itulah duniaku berubah.

Tidak ada lagi Kise Ryouta yang tidak termotivasi. Tidak ada lagi Kise Ryouta yang selalu memasang topeng di wajahnya. Kepingan madu ini telah menemukan sesuatu –dan seseorang—yang telah menyulutkan api dalam tubuhku dan kelak akan merubah jalan hidup yang monoton ini.

Aku berpikir, apakah bola oranye itu telah merusak otakku—

—Karena aku merasakan jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Tak peduli orang mengatakan apa. Izinkanlah aku menjadi egois untuk kali ini. Tujuanku kini adalah untuk bermain bersamamu. Dalam tim yang berbeda ataupun satu lawan satu. Hanya kau dan aku. Dua insan yang tidak akan pernah direstui oleh takdir, namun kini dipersatukan oleh olahraga yang sangat kami cintai. Olahraga yang dapat menyatukan kami.

Kemenangannya adalah mutlak. Aku tahu rasio kemenanganku tak akan pernah berubah. Biarkanlah aku tenggelam dalam kekalahan yang manis ini, asalkan aku dapat mencicipi apa yang mereka katakan sebagai _kebahagiaan._

Toh pada akhirnya aku akan tersenyum juga.

Hei, Aominecchi.

Berkali-kali aku melihat punggungmu, aku tahu aku tidak akan dapat mengejarmu. Kau begitu berbakat. _Dan mengagumkan. _Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan dirimu. Satu kata yang selalu kuulang-ulang dalam benakku saat kau melakukan _dunk_ ataupun gerakkan-gerakkan hebatmu dan membawa kami ke puncak kemenangan.

Aku mengagumimu, Aominecchi.

Aku yakin, cepat atau lambat kau akan menyadari rasa kagumku padamu. Untuk apa menyembunyikan perasaan ini dalam hati terus menerus? Tapi, apakah kau menyadari kalau ada perasaan lain yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai tumbuh dalam hatiku?

Hei, Aominecchi.

Ingatkah saat kau merangkulku di akhir kemenangan kita? Wajahmu yang begitu bahagia, tangan basah yang melingkari pundakku, serta sorak sorai penonton yang menjadi latar belakang kebahagiaan kami. Aku mengingatnya. Aku akan selalu mengingat wajah-wajah bahagia kami. Wajah yang baru bertemu dengan kemenangan. Aku tidak akan melupakan memori indah ini.

—_walau pada akhirnya kau akan mendekati 'bayangan'-mu dan meninggalkanku di balik bayangan punggungmu._

**xxx**_  
_

Hei, Aominecchi.

—dua figur pemuda di bawah matahari sore, di tengah lapangan kecil di taman kota, berpayung sinar kejinggaan yang mengingatkanku pada bola favorit kami.

"_Ada apa, Kise?"_

Tarik nafas— buang nafas—

Kita akan selalu bertanding _one-on-one_ walau sekolah kita terpisah, 'kan?

Pertanyaan bodoh. Pertanyaan yang tidak melihat ke masa depan yang buram.

Akankah kita bisa bertanding seperti biasa? Ataukah jarak akan memisahkan kita _kembali_? Aku tidak tahu. Tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan mata Akashi tak akan dapat melihat masa depan kami.

Walau ada jeda, Ia pun mengangguk—tangan besar mengacak-acak untaian emasku,—dan tersenyum lebar.

"_Tentu saja, bodoh." _

Entah kenapa hanyalah janji manis yang tak pasti yang keluar dari bibirmu. Ia tidak tahu akan seperti apa masa-masa SMA kita. Ia tidak tahu akan seperti apa jalan hidup kita setelah menerima gulungan ijazah nanti. Hanya Tuhanlah yang tahu. Namun, mengapa ia mengucapkannya dengan pasti seolah semua akan terjadi sesuai keinginannya?

Ia tidak tahu kalau mungkin saja ini adalah pertandingan _one-on-one _ terakhirnya bersamaku.

**xxx**

Hati ini terasa seperti teriris.

Saat kau semakin berkembang. Saat kau semakin hebat. Disaat itulah aku merasa kalau kau begitu jauh.

"_Yang dapat mengalahkanku hanyalah aku."_

Dampak dari kalimat itu tidak hanya terkena pada bayanganmu. Dampaknya juga menyebar ke diriku. Saat aku menyadari punggung itu makin menjauh dari jangkauanku. Sejauh apapun aku berusaha mengulurkan tangan ini, aku tak akan dapat meraih punggungmu yang makin lama semakin tidak terlihat.

Begitu dekat, namun terasa begitu jauh.

Kenapa kau harus pergi meninggalkanku, hei, Aominecchi? Kini, yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah berlatih dan berlatih. Tanpa kenal lelah dan waktu. Agar aku dapat mengejarmu. Agar aku dapat mendapatkan posisi yang kuinginkan. Agar aku dapat berdiri bersamamu sekali lagi. Di sampingmu. Di level yang sama.

Berlatih, dan terus berlatih. Sementara kau mulai kehilangan nafsu untuk bertanding bersamaku lagi.

Tanpa kusadari, sudah waktunya kita berpisah.

Sampai jumpa, Aominecchi. Sampai jumpa masa-masa SMP-ku bersamamu.

**xxx**

Cerita ini belum berakhir.

Sekali lagi, jaraklah yang telah memisahkan kami. Aku tahu, kita tidak akan bisa bersama. Kau di Tokyo, dan aku di Kanagawa. Dan jarak antara kedua kota tersebut tidak dapat dikatakan cukup dekat.

Ah. Belum puas 'kah takdir memisahkan kami? Setelah ia memisahkan kau dan aku dengan tembok tidak kasat mata, kini kau menambahkan jarak ke dalam daftar pemisah kami? Kini aku mengerti apa yang sering mereka katakan. Takdir itu kejam. Sangat kejam.

Aku ingin bertemu denganmu...

Aku ingin bersamamu...

Berkali-kali aku mengatakan itu—walaupun tidak secara verbal,—namun hanyalah kesunyian yang kudapatkan. Percuma mengatakan hal-hal mustahil itu. Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadapmu. Perasaan yang tidak pernah tersampaikan padamu.

Hari-hari tanpamu di sampingku pun terus berlanjut.

Hei, Aominecchi.

Tahukah kamu bagaimana perasaanku, saat kau berhasil mengalahkanku di _Inter High_, disaat kupikir aku dapat merasakan tanganmu sekali lagi seperti dahulu, dan itu tidak tersampaikan. Kau tidak mengulurkan tanganmu sedikitpun. Hanya memandangku dengan tatapan merendahkan.

—dan tangan ini terpaksa harus menerima uluran tangan orang lain.

Aku memang lemah. Sangat lemah. Dalam segi keahlian. Juga dalam melupakanmu.

"_Jangan mengatakan hal yang sudah pasti."_

Sakit, Aominecchi.

Begitu sakit dan menyesakkan dada. Saat aku harus berhenti mengagumimu. Saat aku terpaksa meniru gaya bermainmu. Saat kau menatapku dengan wajah _itu_.

Aku tidak mau kalah, namun aku juga tidak mau kau kalah. Egois, eh? Namun begitulah kenyataannya. Kau berada di hadapanku. Di tim lawan. Kau tidak lagi bersamaku. Kau telah meninggalkanku.

Air mata tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

**Tes.**

Merasakan sakit di kakiku. Serta sesak di dadaku.

**Tes.**

**Tes.**

Puluhan butir air menuruni pipi ini. Berduka atas kekalahan kami—

—dan perasaanku yang tak akan pernah terbalas.

Dan sekali lagi, tangan ini tak dapat meraih punggung yang semakin menjauh itu.

.

.

.

**End**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**A/N2: Tenang Kise, Aomine ngga sepenuhnya ga peduli kok. Liat Haizaki dan muka bonyoknya. Okay.  
**


End file.
